Second Chance
by Rui Uchikaze
Summary: Dan untuk kali ini biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan, saling memiliki dalam cinta tulus mereka. Biarkan mereka saling mendekap dengan kasih, tanpa harus merasakan semua perlakuan buruk. Biarkan cinta tulus mereka terjaga selamanya dalam keabadian dan menikmati kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan.. KiHyun Dedicated to Devieta MD


**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SECOND CHANCE 000**

**Pairing : KiHyun**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Boys x Boys, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary: **Dan untuk kali ini biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan, saling memiliki dalam cinta tulus mereka. Biarkan mereka saling mendekap dengan kasih, tanpa harus merasakan semua perlakuan buruk. Mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan segala kebersamaan mereka tanpa mendengar semua celaan dan caci maki. Biarkan cinta tulus mereka terjaga selamanya dalam keabadian.

…

**..**

**.**

_Setiap goresan hidupku adalah bahagia bersamamu_

_Meskipun aku harus berjuang sendirian dalam sakit_

_Aku akan terus berusaha demi cintamu_

_Tautan tanganmu adalah pelindungku_

_Tak peduli setiap dengungan kasar menyakitiku_

_Selama aku memilikimu tak berarti apapun semua derita_

_Karena aku percaya cinta kita adalah satu_

_Dan meski aku pergi kala lelah_

_Aku akan kembali dan membawamu bersamaku_

_**Kyuhyun**_

…

_Tak bisakah kau bertahan disampingku_

_Setidaknya bawa aku bersamamu_

_Aku selalu berkata kau cintaku_

_Dan itu bukanlah omong kosong_

_Bawa aku dalam setiap langkahmu dan biarkan aku menjagamu_

_Mari berbagi rasa sakit bersama-sama_

_Dan percayalah kebahagiaan adalah akhir dari cerita kita_

_Dalam semua keabadian damai_

_Dimana hanya ada aku, kau dan cinta_

_**Kibum **_

…

_3 Februari 2013_

Keheningan yang tergambar jelas disebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang dominan dengan warna putih itu, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda penghuni daidalam sana. Helaian tirai putih melambai menunjukkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah terduduk dibangku panjang yang menghadap kearah taman tanpa hal yang ia perbuat. Sosok itu hanya menatap kosong taman yang penuh dengan bunga krisan itu, krisan yang ia tanam bersama sosok yang kini membelenggu pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun itu dari kekosongannya, Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya yang kini mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana kau masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kembali menatap taman bunga dihadapannya, mencoba menghiraukan tatapan sahabatnya yang menggambarkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengunci pintu depan Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Changmin, ia masih menatap sahabatnya yang nampak sangat berbeda dari sahabatnya yang dulu ia kenal. Tak ada lagi sinar semangat yang biasanya tergambar jelas di mata bulat Kyuhyun, ia merindukan seringai kemenangan Kyuhyun saat mengalahkannya dalam bermain game dan tawa puasnya saat semua kejahilannya berhasil mengenai sasaran. Tapi yang ada hanya sesosok pemuda berwajah pucat tanpa tatapan kehidupan, tak ada senyuman disana hanya ada luka dan kesakitan.

"Ah, ayo kita keluar. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan dan main games sepuasmu." Ajak Changmin mencoba setidaknya membangkitkan semangat hidup dari sahabatnya yang nampak menghilang.

"Untuk apa kau mentraktirku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kini menatap wajah Changmin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini ulang tahunmu kita harus merayakannya." Ajak Changmin kembali kali ini lebih bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun perlahan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin mencoba menyembunyikan kebohongan yang ada diwajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena pemuda brengsek itu? Dia sudah tak memperdulikanmu Kyuhyun-ah, sudahlah kau harus keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Changmin seraya berusaha menarik Kyuhyun untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk, tapi sebuah perlawanan membuat ia menatap marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi Changmin-ah, Kibum Hyung akan mencariku." Changmin menatap kecewa sahabatnya yang sudah terluka berkali-kali karena pemuda brengsek bernama Kibum itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar babak belur pemuda itu dan melemparkannya tepat di kaki Kyuhyun, memaksanya berlutut dan meminta maaf atas semua yang ia perbuat pada sahabatnya.

"Pria brengsek itu tidak pernah memperdulikanmu, kau lihat sendiri bukan saat dia bersama gadis murahan. Ayolah Kyu, kita pergi ke Amerika, kau bisa lebih baik disana." Changmin memohon setidaknya dia ingin Kyuhyun bertahan untuk hidupnya melakukan pengobatan terbaik yang selama ini selalu ditolaknya.

"Aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersama Kibum Hyung, lagipula kata dokter… Ughh." Sebuah erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang menghujam dikepalanya dengan cairan hangat yang mengalir dikedua hidungnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup bertahan, samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan panik sahabatnya tapi ia sungguh tak bisa lagi bertahan.

'Changmin-ah mianhae, Kibum Hyung saranghae.'

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

_3 Maret 2013_

"_Aku akan kembali hyung."_

Dering alarm berbunyi nyaring membuat sang penghuni kamar terbangangun dari mimpi tidurnya, mengumpulkan kembali kepingan kesadarannya kemudian menjangkau benda berisik yang telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk membangunkannya, menggantikan tugas sosok pemuda yang biasa membangunkannya dengan semua tingkah evilnya.

Kibum nama pemuda itu, hanya bisa menatap sedih kamar putihnya, kamar yang secara khusus Kyuhyun desain untuk mereka. Mengingat Kyuhyun membuat luka bersalahnya menganga dalam hati pemuda yang dikenal dengan sikap dinginnya, ia masih ingat dengan jelas pukulan keras Changmin diwajahnya sesaat setelah pemakaman Kyuhyu. Ya, Kyuhyunnya telah pergi dan semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Kibum menutup matanya meresapi setiap luka yang terasa luar biasa dalam dadanya. Dan mimpi yang datang menghampirinya membuat lubang yang menganga semakin menyakitkan.

**Flashback **

Sebuah pukulan telak Kibum terima membuatnya tersungkur keras ditanah, Kibum menatap nyalang Changmin yang nampak berdiri terengah dihadapannya dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau brengsek, kau telah membunuh Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku kehilangan Kyuhyun, kau sialan." Teriak Changmin membungkuk dan kembali memukul Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam menahan setiap teriakan dan cacian yang dilontarkan Changmin padanya, ia tahu semua kesalahannya yang tak menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun sebulan terakhir. Kyuhyun yang nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, Kyuhyun yang lebih sering tidur dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu karena semua kesibukannya yang menumpuk karena project besar sang sedang ia tangani saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah, karena semua kecuekannya selama ini.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun melihatmu mencium wanita murahan itu." Teriakan Changmin kembali terdengar di telinga Kibum yang kali ini kembali menghentak dadanya. Kyuhyun melihat kejadian itu, Kibum menatap mata Changmin mencari kebohongan disana namun tak ada yang ada hanya emosi yang bisa ia artikan sebuah kejujuran.

Changmin melepaskan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mencengkram kerah baju Kibum, meninggalkan pemuda itu terduduk diam tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman Kyuhyun. Kibum berjalan perlahan, mendekati makam yang masih basah, makam kekasih hatinya,

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Kyuhyunie, aku tak pernah menciumnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, maafkan aku Kyuhyunie, maafkan kebodohanku." Ratap Kibum seraya membelai batu nisan dingin bertahtakan nama pujaan hatinya, pujaan yang ia dapatkan dengan segala perjuangan, menghiraukan setiap tatapan aneh yang memandang hubungan tabu mereka sebelah mata.

**Flashback End**

Kibum memukul dadanya, mencoba mengusir rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit akan kehilangan cinta, apa mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan untuknya? Untuk orang brengsek sepertinya, orang brengsek yang telah menyakiti teamat dalam sesosok cinta yang selama ini setia menemaninya.

Seandainya ia menyadarinya, seandainya ia tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun disetiap kesibukannya, seandainya Kyuhyun tak melihat wanita itu menciumnya. Hanya seandainya dan seandainya yang bisa ia katakan.

'Tuhan, seandainya kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji akan mencintainya dengan lebih baik.'

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sebuah bau sedap menyeruak ke dalam indra penciuman Kibum membuatnya perlahan membuka mata, ia mengucek perlahan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia mengernyit aneh, ketika indra penciumannya kembali mencium wangi masakan yang terasa familiar. Ia membuka selimutnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah luar kamar menuju dapur yang selama satu bulan ini tak tersentuh siapapun.

Kibum menajamkan matanya melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya sibuk mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam sesuatu di penggorengan yang ia yakini adalah masakan. Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum menyadari kehadiran Kibum dibelakangnya. Sebuah senyum yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau harus terdiam ditempat tanpa bisa memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu hyung, kau seperti melihat hantu." Ucap pemuda cemberut kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meracik makanan yang sebentar lagi matang.

Kibum masih terdiam ditempat ia masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, ia yakin masih menangisi kepergian Kyuhyun kemarin tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya syok. Kibum membuka handphone yang ia pegang melihat kearah susunan tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang membuatnya kembali terdiam '28 Januari 2013'. Ia kemudian teringat do'anya yang ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan.

'_**Tuhan, seandainya kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji akan mencintainya dengan lebih baik.'**_

Kibum ingin menangis saat ini, ia sungguh tak menyangka Tuhan begitu mencintainya dengan membawa kembali Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kini nampak sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan mereka, ia segera melangkah secepat yang ia bisa merengkuh Kyuhyun dari belakang membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengit perlahan.

"Ya hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khasnya yang terkesan jutek

"Mianhae Kyuhyunie." Ucap Kibum lirih, menyerukkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada leher Kyuhyun, mencium aroma yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hyung?"

"Mianhae karena beberapa saat terakhir hyung tak memperdulikanmu. Mianhae Kyuhyunie, saranghae." Ucap Kibum tulus, dalam hati ia berjanji akan merubah semua perilaku buruknya pada Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan hari-hari penuh cinta.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

**Kibum POV**

_29 Januari 2013_

Hari pertama setelah kejadian mencengangkan kemarin, kejadian yang membuatku sadar betapa Tuhan sangat mencintaiku. Mengembalikanku pada saat aku belum kehilangan dia, kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, kami memang pasangan kekasih sesama namja atau gay atau terserah orang mau menyebut apa pada kami, dan kami tahu hubungan tak akan pernah diterima dengan mudah dalam kehidupan yang penuh peraturan ini. Kami melewati banyak masa sulit bersama, mencoba menulikan telinga kami dari setiap cacian, dan pandangan jijik orang lain pada kami. Meski ada beberapa yang dapat menerima hubungan kami. Tapi setidaknya kami masih bersama hingga sekarang, dan tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam benakku aku akan menyesali hubungan kami.

Aku kembali menatap wajah yang kini terlelap tenang disampingku, ia benar-benar seperti bayi polos tanpa dosa saat lelap dalam mimpi meski aku tahu saat bangun nanti ia akan berisik sekali. Aku menatapnya lagi kali ini lebih berani dengan menyentuh bagian-bagian wajah yang terpahat sempurna dan yang selalu mampu membuatku terpesona karenanya. Mencoba meresapi setiap kepingan hatiku yang hancur karena kepergiannya tersusun kembali, aku membiarkannya kembali menyatu meski ku tahu mungkin kami tetap akan berpisah karena penyakit laknat yang terus menggrogoti tubuh yang selama ini ku kira mata indah itu mulai terbuka menampakkan sepasang manik coklat yang selalu berhasil membiusku.

"Annyeong chagiya." Sapaku padanya tak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman terbaikku yang orang juluki killer smile.

"Annyeong hyung. Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" ah aku tahu mungkin ia merasa aneh karena pagi ini aku masih bersamanya disaat ia terbangun karena biasanya aku telah menghilang dari sampingnya saat pagi buta, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian yang baru aku sadari tak sedikitpun ia keluhkan padaku memilih untuk menanggungnya sendiri dan bodohnya aku saat itu tak pernah menyadarinya dan memilih tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku.

"Tidak, hyung mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari kemarin. Dan hyung akan menemanimu seharian ini." Ucapku yang disambut tatapan tak percaya dari mata coklat itu.

"Jinja?"

"Ne." jawabku membuatku menerima sebuah pelukan maut yang segera ku balas dengan sama hangatnya mendengarkan suara tawanya yang menelusup hangat masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku.

/.

/.

Hari ini kami habiskan untuk berbelanja di supermarket, menautkan jemari kami erat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik dan aneh dari setiap orang. Jujur kami tak perduli, dengingan suara tak menyenangkan ini telah terlalu terbiasa kami dengar. Dengan segala cobaan berat menerjang hubungan tabu kami, dan semuanya berhasil kami lewati dengan indah. Dan membuktikan pada setiap orang cinta kami terlalu besar untuk dipisahkan strata social, adat-istiadat dan gender.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak asyik memilih sayur-mayur untuk persediaan makanan kami, jika melihat seperti ini ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang memilih sayur terbaik untuk diberikan kepada keluarganya tercinta.

"Yeobo." Panggilku seraya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, ini tempat umum." Ucapnya setengah berbisik mungkin ia merasa rishi seperti ini membuat setiap kalimat hinaan orang-orang yang lewat terdengar lebih jelas.

"Apa kau terluka mendengarnya?" Tanyaku, aku lepaskan pelukanku dan memegang wajahnya menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak hyung, kata-kata mereka bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali karena cinta ini selalu menutup telingaku dan hanya mendengar bisikan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya, membuatku memeluk tubuh yang terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun meragukan perasaannya, perasaan kami meskipun seluruh dunia ini melarang, menghina atau mencaci maki kami dengan hinanya apapun itu kami tak akan terpisah.

Suara batuk keras Kyuhyun membuatku melepaskan pelukan kami, aku melihatnya secepat mengkin mengambil tissue yang ada dikantongnya untuk menutup mulutnya. Suara batuk itu semakin menjadi membuatku meninggalkannya sejenak mengambil air putih dirak terdekat, namun ketika hendak menyerahkannya langkahku terhenti. Dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat bercak merah nampak jelas tercetak ditisssue itu membuatku tersadar bahwa saat-saat bersamanya yang tak tersisa banyak lagi.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

_30 Januari 2013_

Suara tawanya terdengar merdu menelusup indra pendengaranku membuatku menarik kedua sudut bibirku menatapnya yang nampak begitu bahagia berhasil mengalahkan Changmin dalam permainan -entah apa namanya- yang tengah mereka mainkan di ruang tengah. Gerutuan Changmin menambah semarak keadaan tak lupa perang mulut yang selalu mereka lakukan yang menurutku sangat kekanakan.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang tengah aku lakukan, aku tengah mengawasi mereka yang asyik bermain games. Hal ini mampu membuat wajah Changmin cengo tak percaya ketika ku katakan akan menemani mereka bermain games, tidak menemani secara langsung hanya melihat mereka dari sofa dengan laptop untukku mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku kirim segera melalui e-mail. Entah mengapa aku merasa bos terlalu mencintaiku hingga aku tak bisa menikmati masa cutiku dengan tenang.

"Ya Changmin mengaku saja jika kau kalah, jangan mengataiku berbuat curang." Teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar membuatku terbebas dari segala pemikiranku, ku tatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang mode ngambek yang menurutku sangat manis, hah, Kyuhyunku memang selalu manis ketika semua perilaku evilnya tak kumat.

"Ya hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Leraiku yang berbuah tatapan tajam dari keduanya, memang sangat susah berurusan dengan para maniak game.

"Ayo cepat bereskan, aku tunggu kalian didepan. Kita akan makan malam diluar." Ucapku seraya menutup semua pekerjaanku yang sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu. Dapat ku dengar teriakan bahagia dari Changmin, hah aku lupa foodmonsternya.

"Ya hyung tak usah mengajak Changmin, nanti ia bisa menghabiskan uang hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun, yang hanya ku tanggapi dengan tawa ringan. Dan sebuah pertengkaran baru dengan topik berbeda dari keduanya, yang hanya dapat ku tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala pasrah akan kelakuan mereka berdua.

/.

/.

Aku hanya menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang tengah berada didalam kamar mandi, bukannya aku tak tahu apa yang tengah dia lakukan didalam sana. Tapi hingga saat ini kau masih tak sanggup mengakui ketahuanku tentang apa yang tengah diderita Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa membuatnya merasa takut akan memberatkanku karena aku yakin hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun merahasiakan semua ini dariku.

Dan aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih dan tertekan karena hal itu, biarkanlah aku berbohong dan menjaga Kyuhyun dalam kepura-puraan tak mengetahui apapun. Membuatnya bahagia dengan semua hal yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

_31 Januari 2013_

Menikmati saat tenang seperti ini bagaikan mimpi dalam hidupku beberapa saat lalu yang memilih tenggelam dalam lautan pekerjaanku, membuatku melupakan cintaku dan membiarkannya merasakan segala kesakitannya sendirian dalam sepi. Hingga saat ini rasa sakit karena sesal itu masih melukai hatiku, meninggalkan segaris leka bernama sesal. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh ringkihnya mencoba mengirimkan sebanyak mungkin rasa hangat tubuhku. Membiarkan keheningan tenang ini menyelimuti kami, memilih menatap ratusan bunga krisan yang nampak bermekaran indah di kebun kami. Merasakan setiap kenyamanan tubuhnya yang duduk didepankuku dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada bahuku,kedua tanganku kueratkan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hyung apa kau menyesal telah memilihku?" Sebuah pertanyaan darinya membuyarkan keheningan diantara kami, ku tatap matanya yang masih menatap bunga krisan dihadapan kami. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal ini, apakah semua hal yang telah kami lalui untuk memperjuangkan cinta ini tak cukup untuk meyakinkannya?

"Hyung tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyesalinya Kyuhyunie."

"Meskipun saat meninggalkan keluargamu demiku Hyung?" tanyanya lagi kali ini menatapku, dapat kulihat binar luka disana. Binar luka yang ingi ku buang jauh dari wajah kekasihku tercinta ini.

"Apapun itu, aku sangat merasa beruntung memilikimu Kyuhyunie. Memiliki cinta kita, kau yang telah mengenalkanku arti cinta dan aku hanya ingin merasakannya bersamamu." Jawabku, kueratkan pelukanku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya. Mencoba meyakinkannya betapa aku tak pernah menyesal telah meninggalkan keluarga brengsek yang hanya membuatku tersiksa. Aku hanya membutuhkan Kyuhyun disampingku, hanya itu.

Sebuah erangan kesakitan memasuki telingaku, ku tolehkan segera wajahku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan kesakitan di pelukanku. Tetesan cairan anyir itu mulai keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun membuatku shock.

"Kyuhyunie." Ku pegang wajah yang semakin memucat itu, membiarkan cairan merah itu mengotori lengan bajuku.

"Hyu..ng." Kelopak mata itu perlahan tertutup menyembunyikan manik coklat yang begitu ku kagumi.

"Kyuhyun bangunlah, Kyuhyunie."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

_1 Februari 2013_

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus menghadapi kenyataan ini, melihat Kyuhyunku merasakan sakit yang tak pernah aku sadari sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit Kyuhyun sebelum waktu kembali, Kyuhyunku harus merasakan sakit karena penyakitnya dan juga karenanya. Berjuang seorang diri, menanggung semuanya sendiri. Aku sungguh merasa pantas menerima pukulan Changmin saat itu, bagaimana aku menelantarkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Padahal aku telah berjanji akan mencintai Kyuhyun dan menjaganya.

Aku bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit cairan hangat membasahi wajahku, aku benar-benar tak bisa jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Bolehkah aku egois? Untuk kali ini aku ingin memintaMu Tuhan, membiarkanku bersama Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia seperti janjiku dulu, aku ingin mencintainya disepanjang hidupku.

Ku genggam tangan yang tampak pucat itu, menatap miris pemuda yang ku cintai pucat pasi dengan berbagai alat medis yang menunjang hidupnya.

"Kibum Hyung." Sebuah panggilan familiar membuatku menolehkan wajahku pada sosok Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada hyung." Ku tatap sejenak wajah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Changmin yang lebih dulu keluar dari tempat rawat Kyuhyun.

/.

/.

Aku hanya meratapi setiap kisah yang diceritakan Changmin padaku, mendengarkan setiap perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimana Kyuhyun setiap hari menjalani pengobatan setiap aku berangkat kerja dan menyelesaikannya sebelum aku pulang, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tak terlihat sakit dihadapanku. Kyuhyun tak ingin aku tahu tentang penyakitnya, aku bisa mengerti itu karena jika aku menjadi Kyuhyun akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyung, ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun." Ucapan Changmin barusan membuatku mau tak mau menumbuhkan harapan besar dalam benakku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Donor sumsum tulang belakang, tapi sumsumku tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sudah memeriksakannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kita temui dokter, ia belum memeriksa sumsum tulang belakangku." Ucapku cepat, aku bisa merasakan harapan besar dalam dadaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu hyung."

/.

/.

/.

/.

_2 Februari 2013_

Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun belum juga sadar dari tidurnya, dan aku masih disini menungguinya dengan setia. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan padanya dalam tautan jari kami, aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti bisa merasakannya. Cinta kami begitu kuat, bukankah begitu? Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, namun semua hal terburuk telah kami lalui dengan bergenggaman tangan. Caci maki, tentangan keras dari keluargaku, dan tatapan buruk setiap masyarakat pada kami. Kami bisa melewatinya dengan baik dan kali ini kami pasti bisa melewatinya lagi.

"Hyung sudah waktunya, hyung harus bersiap-siap." Ucap Changmin yang telah kembali dari ruangan dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Baiklah." Ku cium kening Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Aku titip Kyuhyun Changmin-ah." Ku tepuk perlahan sosok sahabat Kyuhyun yang selalu berada disisi kami, seseorang yang mau menerima perbedaan kami dengan layak.

"Ne, hyung."

/.

/.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berbaring diranjang disamping ranjangku, perlahan ku dekatkan tangan kami menggenggamnya erat mencoba menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan diantara kami. Kami harus berjuang untuk cinta kami dan kali ini aku akan berbagi rasa sakit dengan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini kita akan bersama selamanya Kyuhyun, dan aku berjanji saat itu tiba hanya ada kebahagiaan dan cinta kita." Ucapku perlahan, aku bisa merasakan sebuah senyum tercetak diwajahku untuknya, untuk Kyuhyunku.

"Kau siap Kibum-sii?" tanya dokter ysng kini telah berada di ruang operasi kami.

"Ya, dokter." Ucapku yang disambut anggukkan dari dokter. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranku terenggut ketika cairan bius masuk kedalam tubuhku.

'Tuhan untuk kali ini izinkan aku bersama Kyuhyun.'

**Kibum Pov End**

Changmin hanya bisa berdo'a kali ini, mengharapkan kesembuhan dan kebahagiaan bagi sahabat dan seseorang yang selalu menjadi sosok kakak idamannya. Meminta pada Tuhan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya yang saat ini tengah berjuang diantara hidup dan mati.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

_3 Februari 2013_

Harusnya pada saat ini Changmin telah merasakan kebahagiaan bersama sahabatnya, menghabiskan waktu merayakan hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun dengan berpesta di restaurant atau bermain game gila-gilaan. Tentu juga ada Kibum hyungnya yang selalu bersabar dengan tingkah berisik mereka, kadang Changmin merasa bersalah pada Kibum karena terlalu sering mengganggu saat yang seharusnya Kibum habiskan berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi hyungnya yang satu itu tak pernah mengeluh bahkan pada Kyuhyun sekalipun karena keberadaannya, membuatnya merasakan memiliki saudara yang sesungguhnya ketika berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Angin musim dingin berhembus sedang menemani jatuhnya bulir-bulir airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi tanah tempatnya berpijak, Changmin hanya bisa menunduk diam membiarkan para petugas memasukkan kedua orang yang ia cintai ketempat peristirahatan terakhir. Changmin sungguh tak mengerti ketika kemarin tiba-tiba operasi menjadi sangat panik, keadaan Kibum semula baik-baik saja berubah menjadi drop dalam sekejap ketika pengambilan sel sumsum tengah berlangsung membuat para dokter kalang kabut. Belum lagi keadaan Kyuhyun yang semaki parah yang akhirnya membuat para dokter menyerah.

Changmin melihat sekitarnya tak banyak orang yang hadir dipemakaman ini, hanya beberapa rekan kerjak Kibum dan orang-orang yang mau menerima keadaan mereka apa adanya. Changmin tak pernah meragukan kekautan cinta antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum, karena ia adalah saksi hidup disepanjang perjuangan mereka untuk mempertahankan ikatan bernama cinta.

Bagaimana Kibum yang pada akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, bagaimana mereka menghadapi setiap hinaan dan cacian yang selalu orang tunjukkan pada mereka. Dan disaat terakhir mereka Changmin bisa melihat tautan tangan mereka yang tak terpisahkan.

Changmin berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada nisan kedua orang terdekatnya yang meninggal dalam cinta, Changmin yakin dimanapun mereka berada setidaknya mereka akan bahagia bersama terbebas dari semua derita dunia mereka. Bersatu bersama dengan cinta abadi mereka yang sesungguhnya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ketika aku kehilangan lenteraku, Tuhan mengulurkan tangannya memberikanku kesempatan yang kedua. Memberiku kesempatan menghapus semua lembaran luka yang telah ku torehkan dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan yang bisa kulakukan. – Kibum

Aku sudah mengatakan akan kembali, dan aku menepatinya. Setiap kebahagiaan itu begitu menyenangkan untukku, membuatku percaya bahwa cintamu tak pernah sekalipun berubah. – Kyuhyun

"Saatnya pergi Kyuhyunie."

"Ne, hyung."

Dan untuk kali ini biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan, saling memiliki dalam cinta tulus mereka. Biarkan mereka saling mendekap dengan kasih, tanpa harus merasakan semua perlakuan buruk. Mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan segala kebersamaan mereka tanpa mendengar semua celaan dan caci maki. Biarkan cinta tulus mereka terjaga selamanya dalam keabadian.

**-_THE END_- **

Fanfic ini special untuk teman facebookku Devieta MD, yang udah request sejak lama tapi baru kesampaian sekarang #plak..

Apakah kerasa Angstnya?

Ide ini terinspirasi dari MV JYJ "In Heaven", jadi jika ada kesamaan jangan dibash ya hehe….

Dan Fanfic ini juga untuk seseorang yang sudah bahagia disana, aku ingin mengungkap rasa terima kasihku untukknya karena telah mengisi lembar hidupku..

Akhir kata..

Riview Please.. #Bow


End file.
